


Tales of Horror

by CallMeSenpai72



Category: Anime Style - Fandom, Manga - Fandom, Manga Style - Fandom, Original - Fandom, anime - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Drama, Episodic Cases, F/M, Friendship, Horror, M/M, Multi, Mystery, Occasional Graphich Violence, Psychological, Supernatural - Freeform, Swearing, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 19:31:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14722229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallMeSenpai72/pseuds/CallMeSenpai72
Summary: After the mysterious disappearance of their close friend and leader, a group of five high school students go their separate ways, most of them barely keeping in touch. For eight years, each of them are constantly reminded by that horrific day from yesteryear July and it only becomes more apparent when one of the juniors from that specific group starts to round up the old members of the Ghost Hunters Club with a strange request from one of his co-workers.Teens with wild imaginations have grown into adults harbouring contempt and dark secrets and now, almost a decade later, they are to be reunited under the same circumstances which had brought them together in the first place.





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

After the mysterious disappearance of their close friend and leader, a group of five high school students go their separate ways, most of them barely keeping in touch. For eight years, each of them are constantly reminded by that horrific day from yesteryear July and it only becomes more apparent when one of the juniors from that specific group starts to round up the old members of the Ghost Hunters Club with a strange request from one of his co-workers.  
  
Teens with wild imaginations have grown into adults harbouring contempt and dark secrets and now, almost a decade later, they are to be reunited under the same circumstances which had brought them together in the first place.

 

* * *

   


**_Akiyama  Makoto_ **

_Stand By Me - Oasis_

 

**_Kujo  Takara_ **

_Lion - Hollywood Undead_

 

**_Himura  Kaede_ **

_Disenchanted - My Chemical Romance_

 

**_Shibata  Rin_ **

_Hold Me Down - Halsey_

 

**_Tsukino  Shoichi_ **

_We Are Young - FUN_

 

**_Kurosawa  Masayuki_ **

_Mortal - Fractures_

 


	2. Prologue: PRECOGNITION

 

  
**Prologue**  
_**Precognition**_  
  
_Knowledge of something in advance of its occurrence, especially by extrasensory perception; clairvoyance._  


* * *

  
  
Drip.      
  
Feeling about the darkness, the girl patted around for her lamp. It shouldn't have been that hard, the room was traditional so the thing was supposed to be right next to her. She had used that room all of her life.  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
Drip.  
  
Beads of liquid dropped down, hitting a warm surface, causing a subtle, steady pitter. Caught in a state between consciousness and sleep, the young, teen female laying on the futon mindlessly wiped her forehead with the back of her wrist. Realizing she'd had that same dream she'd been having for the past three days, the girl tried to drift back to sleep.  
  
_'Drip..._  
_...Drip..._  
_...Drip,_  
_goes the maid.'_  
  
The airy sing-song whisper snatched what little attention the room owner had to offer. Opening her eyes, the young woman led still as she listened to the words that sounded like they were spoke from inside the room.  
  
Drip.  
  
And again, a viscous droplet dapped the girl's clammy forehead.  
  
Now, almost fully awake, the laying female made an attempt to remove the nuisance that had woke her up. Only this time, she was unable to lift her hand from her side. Surprised, the young woman tried to shrug herself into a different position but to no avail. Her eyes darted around the familiar space, trying to find something to focus on through the blackness. The feeling of a more intense darkness slowly crept up on the woman, as if there was another presence in there with her.  
  
Ice like air brushed the girl's face. Gradually, she brought herself to look up and a cold sweat took a hold of her while the inability to take a decent breath caused her to tremble in horror. Staring straight at her was another person. It was no one she knew. It was another woman, dressed in a plain grey kimono, dowsed in sanguine, hanging upside down against the wall and on all fours. The room's owner tried to make a noise to call for help, but nothing came out. Nothing but a strangled hiss.  
  
The figure sung in the same voice from earlier as she made her way down, jittering and contorting her limbs. "Drip, drip, drip goes the maid." What appeared to be blood pulsed down over her face from a gash on her head.  
  
This wasn't right. She'd had this nightmare before. Soon, she'd wake up sweating and it'd be light outside. Just as the woman got within reach of her, she'd wake up.  
  
That was what she thought. But, as the paled female in the kimono twitched down the wall and across the floor, that feeble hope withered away. Within moments, the oddity had made it to the top of the futon with outstretched hands. The mauled appendages reached out and gripped the loose ebony hair that spilled over the pillow, clawing the younger girl towards her with a twisted grin and her left eye almost bursting from its socket.  


 

* * *

 

  
_Two Days Later_  
  
Spring had crept up on Kanagawa, a district in Yokohama. The weather was mild, trade was doing well, and an established construction company was well under way with building a new school for the growing population.  
  
It was then, during the lunch break for the workers at said school that one young man was approached by his boss. The young man was Tsukino Shoichi, a twenty five year old that, despite his hundred and seventy centimetre self, was well-built from hard manual work. Whenever he walked around by himself, his default expression happened to be a deep scowl. That habit plus the rusty coloured dyed hair made him seem like a high school delinquent. He was exceptionally sensitive about only two things, his height (or there lack of), and creepy things. No one would ever guess either because of the air he gave off to strangers and thus, made him appear to be one of those 'have it all' conceited pricks.  
  
"Tsukino Kun?"  
  
Jumping up and jogging over to the middle aged man who had called him, Tsukino bowed his head. "What can I do for you, Kachō?"  
  
Taking the younger man by his shoulder, the Foreman steered him away from the others his employee had been eating with and lowered his voice. "I heard you were quite well known during your high school days for taking part in ghost hunting."  
  
Not sure of how to react or quite understanding where the conversation was going, Tsukino hummed. "It was the club I belonged to."  
  
"Do you still have any knowledge on the matter?"  
  
"Sorry to be forward Kachō, but, what's this about?"  
  
"My sister called me a couple of days ago. She was hysterical. I can't really go into details only for you to say you can't do anything..." He looked down, clearly at his wits end with the situation.  
  
"I understand. To be honest, my friends were more clued up on those things than I was. I could get them together if you think it could help." He went and said it without even thinking about just how troublesome such a task would be.  
  
"You'd do that?" The older man took his employee's hands in his own and stared down at him with a hopeful look. "We don't know what to do any more." The Foreman's expression dropped again as he looked away.  
  
Tsukino gave a reassuring smile and patted his senior on the top of the arm. "I'll do what I can."  


* * *

  
At the end of work that day, Tsukino Shoichi was taken home by his boss. Being dropped off just outside of the shopping precinct, the short man bowed his head and waited for his superior to start driving before running towards his house. But rather than going in his own home, the redhead made for the next door along. Rushing through the grocery store which was just closing up, the construction worker stopped at the open door at the far end of the space. Without so much as knocking, Tsukino kicked off his boots in the cramped square foyer which led up a set of stair and ran towards the living area on the floor above.  
  
"Oba San?" Tsukino called out to notify the homeowner he was there.  
  
A woman soon emerged from the kitchen wearing a smile. "Sho Kun, what's wrong? You're running around like there's a fire."  
  
"Is Yuki here?"  
  
The slight woman wearing an apron placed her clasped hands in front of her stomach. She had delicate features and warm aura, and nobody would ever guess that she was forty three years old. "He's in his room."  
  
"Thanks." Tsukino lowered his head in thanks and then dashed for the bedroom at the end of the hallway. Slamming the door open, the short man huffed and pointed at the room owner. "Need...Contact...With...Others..."  
  
The slim man who looked like a mirror image of his mother cocked an eyebrow as he examined the state of his best friend. "Sho Chan, have you been taking illegal substances?" His deep voice which contradicted his appearance often startled most people, but the panting redhead merely gave him strange look.  
  
"What, no." The shortest of the pair scrunched his face and shook his head animatedly.  
  
The room owner, Kurosawa Masayuki, had been friends with Tsukino for as long as they were able to gargle words. They had both lived in the same houses all their lives; the narrow two story buildings joined side by side just off the middle mark of the indoor shopping precinct. The pair were total opposites. Tsukino liked to think of himself as masculine while Kurosawa was most definitely effeminate in all his fair, sparkling one hundred and eighty four centimetre beauty. Kurosawa would over-think things and was overly sensitive to others feelings whereas Tsukino would open his trap before he had half a chance at thinking about what was tumbling through his head. Still, they had been the closest of friends for over twenty four years.  
  
"Have you forgotten about what happened?" Kurosawa tucked a caramel lock behind his pierced ear and eased up from the desk he was at, his expression somewhere between confusion and worry.  
  
"I haven't forgotten. It's just," Chucking his backpack aside, Tsukino threw himself down onto his friend's bed with a grunt. "I kinda accepted a ghost hunting job and said I'd bring everyone along."  
  
Kurosawa stretched to the side and beckoned his friend over with his finger. When the shorter male had got within reach, the epicene male slapped him down across the crown of his head with the book he’d been reading. "Why would you do that?" Despite his calm attitude, the taller male expressed his obvious discomfort with the current predicament as he tapped away at the keyboard of his laptop. And it was now their predicament because every time the shorter man got himself into bother, the room owner was always dragged into it too.  
  
"I don't know~" The guest whined, clearly not quite understanding his own reason for it. "But," He turned to look away, yet peeked out of the corner of his eye to check if his friend was watching him. "You should definitely help me."  
  
Sighing and sitting back in the desk chair, Kurosawa gave a defeated smile. "I just messaged them."  
  
“Already?” Tsukino seemed astonished by the possibility. "You have Taka's e-mail address?"  
  
Kurosawa waved his hand as he picked up his cup and brought it to his lips. "No, but Shi-Ri Chan probably does."  
  
"We haven't spoken to them in years, do you think they'll be pissed off at this sudden...'thing'." He waved his hands, not knowing what to call it.  
  
Taking a sip of the herbal tea, the room owner gave a gentle shrug. "Hi-Ka Senpai will. He's just like that."  
  
"Then what do we do now?"  
  
"You, Tsu-Sho Chan, will make me another drink." Kurosawa held out his cup as he beamed, his smile reaching his eyes as sparkles practically flew from him.  


 

* * *

 

  
**Updated:** 21st May 2018 - 15:26  
  
  
  



	3. True Friendship is Never Serene

 

_The Following Day_  
  
A knock on the bedroom door caused two bodies to stir amongst the strewn sheets. Fumbling around in the darkness, Tsukino struggled to release himself from his friend's vice grip. This happened every time he happened to share a bed with the slightly younger man. It had been happening for so long that he couldn't even remember a time when it was something weird.  
  
"I'm going to knock once more and then I'm coming in. I won't even care if you're naked." The familiarity of the unique voice on the other side of the bedroom door caused Tsukino to jolt up and subsequently wake Kurosawa from his coma.  
  
"Shi-Ri Chan?" The room owner called out hoarsely, still half asleep.  
  
Like she had promised, 'Shi-Ri Chan' opened the door and peered into the darkness without a care that two men could be indecent.  "You call me 'round then you don't even have the sense to get up and wait to greet me properly."  
  
Shi-Ri was actually Shibata Rin, one of their fellow classmates and one half of the female duo which had belonged to the Ghost Hunters club. She was an odd one alright. Almost as odd as the other one. And from what Tsukino and Kurosawa could see through their eye dust and the shadows, she hadn't changed much. She was a statuesque Japanese-American beauty whom was nearly the same height as Kurosawa, only this time around, the woman had a wealth of flaming red hair and her chest was larger than the last time they had met. Tsukino made a point to ogle despite the unclear view.  
  
"Are you gonna sit there all day, or are you going to make me some breakfast?"  
  
"Shi-Ri Chan!" Kurosawa lunged out of his pit and at the female who was just as blunt as she was during high school.  
  
Unfazed by the full body contact from the man in just his underwear, clinging to her like some kind of hyperactive lima, Shibata patted him on the head and then looked at the other man who was staring at her. "Long time no see, Short-ass."  
  
Tsukino's expression of amazement turned into a sour pout. "Get out while I put some pants on."  
  
"Don't tell me you're still shy?" The redhead mocked her old acquaintance.  
  
"Please don't fight." Kurosawa looked between the pair and then took the newest guest by her arm. "I'll make you something now. Come on." He gave her a slight tug, directing her out of the room before a full on brawl could start. Again…  
  
Some moments later and the trio were now sat at the small family dining table enjoying French toast and fresh tea, courtesy of the resident pretty-boy. Taking a break from the mountain of food, Tsukino cleared his throat and spoke to the female. "I didn't think you'd actually come back here."  
  
Choosing the homemade breakfast over politeness, Shibata continued to shovel toast into her mouth. "Why's that?" She asked as she chewed.  
  
The initial surprise of the woman's legendary appetite disappeared as Tsukino's train of thought progressed. "Well, it's just that after everything..."  
  
"We all lost him. Some people are just more stuck in their bitterness than others."  
  
"Hi-Ka Senpai?" Kurosawa cut in.  
  
"Let's not think about the past right now." Finally finishing what was on her plate, Shibata wiped her mouth with a napkin and then sat back. "I came not just because you asked me, but I have something I can get from this as well."  
  
Frowning, Tsukino mumbled. "Think about yourself, why don't you?"  
  
"Unlike you, I have responsibilities, so I will." The redhead told it like it was.  
  
"Like?"  
  
"None of your business. Do you want my help or not?" She glared at her ex-classmate, awaiting the reply she already knew.  
  
Putting down his cup, Kurosawa patted their air to lower the tension. "Can you two give it a rest? What are we going to do about the Seniors? Hi-Ka Senpai flat out said no."  
  
Taking a sip of her tea, Shibata nodded. "I know. That's why I told Taka."  
  
Tsukino's face dropped at the thought. "What did you tell her?"  
  
Tying her hair up into a high ponytail, the woman hummed. "I told her what you told me and that Kaede said no. She replied with only one thing, 'Leave it to me'."  
  
"What do you think she'll do?"  
  
"Drag him back if she needs to." Shibata shrugged, not really interested in wondering about what was probably going to be a replay of old times.  
  
Kurosawa looked sad at the thought. "Is that right though? We haven't all been in the same place for eight years and their first meeting after all that time could turn out to be a fight."  
  
"You worry too much, Yuki." She gave him a motivational slap on the shoulder.  
  
"I hate to agree, but she's right." The shortest munched on the last of his breakfast with a scowl. "Perhaps a punch or two will wipe that smug look off his pretty-boy face."  
  
Raising an eyebrow in surprise that she'd been agreed with, by Tsukino of all people, Shibata rolled her neck. "There's something else I'm right about too."  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"You remember that dingy, hippy coffee shop in town that we used to hang around in?" The female sat up after flailing around in her seat.  
  
"Yeah, it's still there."  
  
"I know. I passed it on my way here."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
Collecting the used pots, the female redhead headed for the sink. "We should go there for lunch."  
  
"Why there of all places?"  
  
Glancing back over her shoulder and giving Tsukino a glare telling him to come and dry the dishes, the woman noted a fact from the past. "Because that's where Taka and Kae will be when they get here. It was Taka's favourite place besides our old clubhouse."  
  
Mumbling sceptically as he shuffled over to the sink, Tsukino grabbed a tea towel and waited to be passed the freshly washed pots. "You think she remembers that?"  
  
Giving an unreadable grin, the redhead bumped her shoulder with her friend's. "Trust me."  
  
“I’d rather not…”  
  


* * *

  
The afternoon sun was at its highest point, but the harsh rays couldn't fully manage to break past the drawn blinds of the humid office. The single worker in said office hunched over his desk, scribbling out paperwork as a desk fan buzzed away in a futile attempt to do its job as the radio played at a low volume. Himura Kaede, now a man of the law, sat by himself as he had done since he started his shift at 6am that morning. He was so into finishing his work that he didn't even notice a guest lingering by the entrance. That, or he just didn't care about her.  
  
The female, a tall blonde, stood in the doorway in silence for a few moments before deciding to speak. "Why are you here?" Her tone was stern, the timbre of her voice even harsher but it held no malice.  
  
"This is where I work," He replied, not bothering to look up, his jet black hair partially covering his forehead as he intently filled out the paperwork in front of him. “which is more than can be said for you, Kujo.”  
  
Unimpressed by the obviousness of the man’s reply, the addressed rolled her neck, causing it to crack before returning her line of sight to her company. "You know what I mean. Why haven't you responded to Yuki's message?"  
  
"I did respond. I declined." Still, the man refused to look at the woman he hadn’t seen in eight years.  
  
Examining the man in front of her with a scrutinizing gaze, she could tell he hadn’t changed much in terms of the icy, uptight aura he radiated. She recalled the teen version: the slender body and the sceptical frown, his introverted disposition around those outside of their little group, and the regal air which enveloped him like the expensive traditional-wear he was forced to dress in while he was at his family estate…That damned cropped hime-cut he sported for a good few years which made him look like a teen heir from a period drama. Given, he was the teen heir of a wealthy family, but that wasn’t the point.  
  
No matter what year he was in, all of the female students would fawn over him and coo as he passed. Even the teachers loved him, and it wasn’t uncommon for strangers to stop in the street to look at him. He had always had a beautiful face, even when he was frowning. It would quickly get annoying when hordes of their peers would shadow their group, squealing and giggling like schoo-Well, they were school children. But, as Kujo absorbed the physical change of the boy who was now a man, she was sure those same small-town girls would lose their minds if they saw him now.  
  
Broad shoulders filling out the powder blue shirt and obsidian locks fashioned in a trendy cut, the man looked as if he was about to take part in a photoshoot despite him merely working at a desk. Eyes fixed on whatever was so important, he paused his writing. “What is it?”  
  
Smile dancing on her lips, the blonde knew that he wouldn’t be able to handle her just staring at him in silence for too long; he had always had an issue with people paying him attention. Straightening up, she nodded to herself. "I'm just glad to see you haven't lost your good looks.” Taking a small cardboard carton from the breast pocket of her leather vest, she plucked a cigarette from it and waved her hand. “That uniform is really great."  
  
The comment caused Himura to glance up. Scowling at the female threatening to smoke in a prohibited area, a police station, thin brows creased slightly. "Why would you say that?"    
  
Shrugging, the full figured woman dowsed in grey leggings and an oversized top that was on the verge of impersonating an unfastened straight jacket advanced for the workstation. "I just thought I'd get it off my chest now. Y'know, before you start thinking I'm like you,” Putting her palms on the edge of the scattered papers, she rested her weight with a smirk. “all domesticated and shit."  
  
"Excuse me?" His brow quirked with the same-old flat exasperation in his voice.  
  
"Eh~ Why are you acting so shocked?" Humming in a sing-song voice, she prolonged a blink. Straightening up only to turn around the chair facing him, the woman plopped down on it back-to-front and sparked the end of her vice. Pulling a deep breath of smoke into her lungs, she lounged forward.  Folding her arms on the chair back, the blonde rested her chin on top as she kept her attention on her company.  
  
His sharp eyes narrowed as he watched the female staring at him. "It's not something a normal person would come out and say."  
  
"You should know by now I'm not normal."  
  
Placing down his pen, Himura took a deep breath. Grabbing the ashtray from under his desk, he slid it towards the female. "Yeah, after what you said about what happened that July, I got it."  
  
Feeling as if she’d been punched in the gut, the blonde tensed and furrowed her brows. "What?"  
  
"What?" He repeated, confused about her reaction.  
  


* * *

  
**Updated:** 21st May 2018 - 17:38  
  
  



	4. Guilt & Manipulation

  
  
Contorting her face, Kujo took a drag on her vice as she glared at the ashtray. "How can you bring that up so easily?"  
  
Shrugging, Himura clasped his hands in front of him. "Maybe it’s because I don't feel guilty about it."  
  
Meeting the man's line of sight, the blonde grit her teeth. "I know what I saw."  
  
Pushing the black locks back off his face, the Officer pointed casually at his company. "You know what you think you saw. No one can just vanish into thin air." He shook his head, refusing to hear any more of it.  
  
"You're a dick." She threw her nose up with a scoff.  
  
Himura placed his hands flat on his desk and stared at the woman. "And you should really see someone about your issues."  
  
Disbelief covered Kujo's face, her mouth hung ajar slightly. "You still think I did something, don't you?"  
  
"Are you being paranoid?"  
  
Back up at the accusations, the blonde’s voice rose. "I have nothing to hide."  
  
The Officer continued to push the female, despite knowing it wasn't one of his better ideas. "Are you sure about that?"  
  
“Are you trying to interrogate me?” Sadness clouded her eyes at the turn in topic. Stubbing her cigarette out in the ashtray, she shook her head slowly, unable to look at him. "We were friends back then and you wouldn't even try to hear me out."  
  
"You were distressed. It's not hard to be confused about what happened." He tried to wave her off.  
  
Becoming wound more tightly by the second, the woman clenched the fist that out of view from her old classmate. "I'm not confused. I wasn’t then – and I’m not now.” Straightening her posture, she prodded the worktop that separated them. “I saw what I said I saw, and no matter how much you or anyone else wants to deny it, it won't change anything. Not even that badge will change it."  
  
"You're right." Himura’s expression relaxed in mock calmness. "No matter what any of us say, Mako won't come back."  
  
"You've got some nerve."  
  
"I'm just stating the truth."  
  
"Oh, truth?" A disbelieving scoff escaped her. Fizzing with rage that would most definitely erupt if she continued to sit there and take his hits without retaliation, the blonde threw her hands up with a snarl. “You've always been the one to run back to your comfort zone. It didn't matter what we were doing: the perfect life that was waiting on a platter called, and you went running. You didn’t help us look for Mako because your parents said it looked bad for your family that you were involved. The entire fuckin’ town was out looking for him, but not you. You didn’t even go to his memorial because they said the same thing about that.  His so-called best friend was too good for that." The words flew from her mouth and the man opposite her looked as if he’d just found out a family member had just died. “If they would have known who’s dream job this was, they would have stopped you from doing this, too.” Heaving a breath, Kujo stood up. “How’s that for the truth?”  
  
"Is that really how you think of me?"  
  
"Would I really be wrong?"  
  
"You're many things, Kujo, but I didn't take you for cruel.” He tore his eyes from hers and bit the inside of his lip as flashes of the past came back.  
  
Lighting a fresh cigarette, the blonde coughed back the emotion. "You've been calling me a liar for eight years. I hardly think being a little mean stands up to that.” She walked towards the door, glancing back for only a second. “I just wanted to piss you off and see you be the one who gets angry for a change."  
  
"You're not even trying." He spoke just as she grabbed the handle.  
  
Shrugging, she kept her eyes on the cityscape past the window as she sniffed her nose clear. "Maybe not."  
  
Pausing for a moment to calm himself before looking back at the female, the Officer’s tone lowered to a barely audible whisper. "You've not changed at all." He shook his head slowly, like he couldn't believe it.  
  
"So I've heard."  
  
Surprised, the man frowned. "You've spoke to the others?"  
  
Eyes on the door in front of her, the blonde took the metal flask from the inside of her vest pocket and unscrewed the lid. "I briefly spoke to Rin last night." She took a few mouthfuls before turning around. "Who else would they call who is stupid enough to travel across the country to talk to someone as morbid and stubborn as you?" Seeing that the malice had gone from his expression, she shuffled back to the work station. “I bet they’re making wagers right now on whether I can bring you back or not.”  
  
"I'm glad you bothered." The man couldn't help but to let go of his glare as he looked at a scuffed spot on the worktop. “There isn’t anyone who speaks to me the way you do.”  
  
Regaining her original self, Kujo made fun of her ex-classmate with a snort. "Have you gained masochistic tendencies?"  
  
"Who said I didn't always have them?" He peeked up and the faintest of smirks played on his lips.  
  
It was a minute detail, a pointless expression, but it had dispersed the gloomy atmosphere which had been growing to the point of choking both of them since the woman arrived. Clearly they had both been right about not changing. It wasn’t uncommon for the pair of them to spat when they were in high school but there was usually a specific someone around to half it before hurtful words could be said.. Thankfully, they usually managed to get over it just as quickly.    
  
Placing her flask in front of the man, she rested her hand on her hip with a strange expression. "When I hit you last time we spoke, you didn't seem all that jolly."  
  
Immediately dismissing that memory, Himura changed the subject. Picking up the object and inspecting the details of the silver case which filled his palm, he asked the question which had been on his mind since he received his very own e-mailed request last night. "Have you accepted the request?"  
  
"Nah, I came all the way to Tokyo because I love bustling cities in the heat."  
  
“Yet, you’re walking around in dark clothes.”  
  
“I don’t want fashion advice from a guy who had a hime-cut.” Tutting, Kujo flapped her hand in playfulness. “Plus, this was the only long sleeved top I had with me and I didn’t think your fellow officers would let it slide that you hung around with tattooed women.” Resting her elbows on his desk, she leaned forward. Breathing in the humid air which was out of season for spring, the woman looked him in the eye. “Don’t you think this is a sign, Sho calling us all at this time of year? From the look on your face when I walked in, I can tell I’m not the only one having strange dreams.”  
  
“It’s normal to have stress dreams on the anniversary of a traumatic event.”  
  
She wanted to berate him for his dismissiveness, but she knew that he was never good at confronting his problems head on. “We need you on this.”  
  
Coughing a mocking laugh, Himura swigged the bourbon from the flask. "Your flattery is too much for me."  
  
"Fine, be like that. Stay here and keep wondering about the past." Pushing herself up, Kujo snatched the flask from her company's hands and turned around.  
  
Shooting to his feet, Himura held his hand out after his company. "Where are you going?"  
  
This time, she didn’t pause with feeble hope – she marched towards the door without looking back. "To Kanagawa, to tell the others you're most definitely still a self-centred prick."  
  
Turning his head away, the male half of the pair spoke. "And there was me about to ask if you mind me coming along."  
  
Pivoting around and slamming her hand on the barrier, Kujo barked. "Don't play with me, Kaede. If you're not coming, that's your choice, but I won't be dangled on a string."  
  
Himura unintentionally sneered at the comment. "That's rich, coming from you."  
  
"You-" She pushed her tangent aside and threw her hand up. "Y'know what, forget it." Spinning on her heels, the female ripped the door open.  
  
Gathering his stuff as quickly as he could and turning off the electrical appliances, Himura staggered after the woman. "Don't walk away; I'm coming with you." Jacket and bag hanging in his arms, the man struggled to lock the door of the office he had been using. “Hey, Ku-” Halting as soon as he had spun around, the tall male was met by stares from his colleagues.  
  
“I can’t believe you didn’t get a lady like that a rock.” One of the patrol officers hissed as he passed and smacked him on the arm before taking a final look at the woman at the administration desk. “I can see why you kept her out of here though…” He glanced to his fellow employees with their eyes on the bouncy body of the blonde.  
  
Scowling at the men practically drooling, Himura continued towards the female. “What are you doing?” Default, up-tight expression twisting his handsome features, the man glanced between the blonde and the middle aged officer she was speaking too.  
  
“I was just thanking Officer Komatsu for finishing your paperwork.” The woman beamed up at him, but Himura didn’t buy the sweet tone and airy expression for a second.  
  
“Oh, Himura San, what a lovely lady you’ve found.” Slipping a wad of papers into a large envelope, the administrator turned to the man he knew. “You should hurry up before somebody else tries to snatch her away.”  
  
Swallowing hard, all of the colour drained from Himura’s face. “E-excuse me?” He almost choked, but thankfully, the woman had grabbed his arm and gave a taut squeeze.  
  
Turning to face her year-mate, a dark shadow cast over Kujo’s eyes. “Yes, honey.  I just can’t wait to hear your explanation as to why we’re not married yet.” The huskiness of the woman’s usual tone was replaced by a sugary sweet higher pitch and a charming eye-smile.  
  
Himura glanced left and right, oblivious to how nobody could see the black fumes radiating from her. Apparently, they only saw the false backdrop of sparkles and flowers. That, or they were just struck dumb when they noticed thick thighs and the fullness of outrageously large breasts.  
  
“Enjoy your time off, Himura San.” Brought back by the words, the addressed blinked in a daze.  
  
“Huh, pardon me?” Taking the piece of paper that was wafting in front of him, the brunet didn’t even have a chance to ask questions before it was accepted with a cute bow from the woman beside him. In almost the same beat, he was pulled along by the blonde.  
  
“Have a nice day, gentlemen~” Waving delicately, the woman bid farewell. A chorus of cheerful replies followed the pair out into the humid city air as they made it into the street.  
  
As soon as they had rounded the corner of the police precinct, Kujo let go of her extra. “I can’t be-”  
  
“What the Hell was that?” Himura, just now coming to from his daze, sighed exasperatedly.  
  
“They thought I was your fiancée. I have no clue where they got that idea from but-”  
  
“What did you do?”  
  
“When I asked if you were in earlier, they presumed I was you’re fiancée.” Pushing her hair off of her perspiring face, she itched the back of her neck. “I just played along and got you some time off.”  
  
“You impersonated someone you don’t even know, and spoke on my behalf. You lied to an entire precinct of police officers.”  
  
“When you say it like that…It’s-”  
  
“-A felony-”  
  
“-I was going to say quite impressive, but that too. I'll give you that.”  
  
“Not only that, you just assumed that I would agree to return to Kanagawa.”  
  
Looking left and right briefly, the woman walked across the narrow road of a side street. “We may not have seen each other in a while but you should know by now, Bocchan,” Striding over a low metal barrier that surrounded the car park, the blonde pulled out her flask. “I always win.” Expecting an outburst - the blonde had even planned a counter argument – she wafted her hand in wait, but the shouting didn’t happen. Turning around, she saw her company just standing in the middle of a side road. Back-tracking, she stood on the curb and reached out for his arm, only to be smacked away.  
  
Features twisting and teeth bared, the Officer’s voice came out low as he stared at the heated tarmac. “You manipulated me.”  
  
Huffing a sigh, the woman pushed the hair growing damp with sweat off of her face with the wrist which held her booze. “Ah,” her tone was flat, as if she was free from having to play any more. “you got me. I did it. Lock me up.” She held her wrists together and shoved them in front of him.  
  
Seeing the complete turn in her personality, Himura recoiled internally. Looking at the woman’s face, he was met by a bored expression. Chest tightening, he grit his teeth in order not to cause a scene in the middle of the busy area. “W-why are you like this?” The words fell from well formed lips in a dulled whimper. He just now remembered why they often clashed. It wasn’t just down to that incident which had caused a schism within their group. It was much older than that. Had they ever truly gotten along, or was it just because she played the part he enjoyed being around when it suited her?  
  
“I’m like this because none of you can be.” She shot and immediately regretted it when she received a look she couldn’t read from the man in front of her. “Imagine if we were all soft-hearted and easy to give up. How pitiful would that be, aye?” Hearing a low rumbled from her left, she heaved a deep breath only to sigh it out just as quickly. Her attention regained its focus on the police officer and her tone was snappy again. “Get out of the road, Himura.” She scooped her hand at him, but he shut her out. The man’s expression grew deeper as he remained still. The sound of a car rattling down the alleyway made her try again. “I won’t say I’m sorry for what I do.” She threw the gauntlet down.  
  
Knowing it was more than dangerous to call her bluff, especially when it was his life on the line, the brunet shook his head. “Tell me why I should move.”  
  
“Hah?” More annoyed that anything else, she pointed off in the direction of his impending doom. “You mean other than the fact you’re going to be run over?” The vehicle came into view through the shadow of the high-rise buildings and citrine eyes shot to the man a few feet from her. “Get off the road.”

 

* * *

  
**Updated:** 21st May 2018 - 17:42  
  
  



	5. Reunion

 

“If I’m hit, I can’t come with you; your plans will go to waste.” Himura told. The look on his face made it seem like he had everything figured out.  
  
Gritting her teeth, the blonde’s eyes bulged. Spinning around, she crouched down in a rage. Snatching up something from the ground, she shot to her feet and propelled the weapon in the same motion. Cracking the windscreen of the fast approaching car with a small rock, the woman watched the vehicle shriek to a halt as it mounted the curb a few yards away. Turning to the man, she pointed viciously. “That was your fault.” Heaving a breath, she continued to walk across the dusty car park.  
  
As soon as the car door opened to reveal a burly man shouting obscenities, Himura got out of dodge. Chasing the woman, leaping over the two-foot barrier and making up the distance in a couple of seconds, the police officer yelled at the back leading him. “You could have caused serious damage doing that!”  
  
“You could have just made somebody a murderer.” She told flatly as she continued on her way across the dusty space. “So much for being an upholder of peace and justice.”  
  
Distant yelling of a stranger grew in volume as another body advanced. It wasn’t a beat until the driver of the vandalized car was on the verge of catching up. “You crazy bitch! Are you trying to kill someone?” A beefy man in his mid thirties wearing a tank top that showcased his extensive inkwork was around ten yards away when he started yelling at the woman’s back. “Hey, I’m fuckin’ talkin’ to yo-”  
  
Kujo turned around. Kohl lined eyes stared the cartoon Yakuza in the eye. “I heard you. And no, I wasn’t trying to kill you; I was trying to stop you from accidentally killing this moron.” She threw her arm out and pointed at Hiruma.  
  
The officer’s eyes shot from the heavily tattooed man, to the blonde, and then back to the angry stranger. Lids stretching as he took in the sight of the bloke who was easily half a foot taller and fifty percent more of his body mass, Hiruma swallowed down the dry lump in his throat. Holding his hands up at the glare he was receiving, the Officer opened his mouth to speak. “This is all one big misunderst-”  
  
“You broke my fuckin’ windscreen.”  
  
“Erh, Kuj-” Himura looked to the woman for help, but she was nowhere to be seen. He turned his head and the stranger was much closer before. “Ah, fuck.”  
  
“Ah, fuck is right, pretty-boy. How are you going to pay for the that?”  
  
Heels crunched over grit and a waft of spiced perfume pilfered through the hot air as the blonde stepped between the pair. “I’ll write you a cheque for the damages.” Kujo told as she scribbled in a long pad. Tearing the slip off, she handed it to the imposing man with one of her business cards.  
  
The stranger looked over the amount, and then the black card with silver print. “Yamazaki Kana. Imai’s Handyman Services…?” He glanced up and looked to the woman a couple of feet away. Eyes taking in every inch of the plump figure, the tattooed man leered with a smirk. “And what kind of _handy_ services do you do, exactly?”  
  
“All of them.” Kujo gave a quick smile and lit a cigarette. “If you’ll excuse us, we’re very busy; you can call my office.” Exhaling a lungful of smoke, she bowed her head, turned on her heels, and walked away.  
  
Brain restarting, Himura chased after the woman. Shaking with anger, he knew he couldn’t even come up with a legitimate reply that made himself seem superior. “Yamazaki Kana: Who the fuck is that? Any services: What is that supposed to mean?” His features twisted as he rambled on behind the woman.  
  
Stopping once out of the way of her random victim, Kujo heaved a breath to calm herself before she had to look at the face which was growing more and more irritating. “Can we just get something straight right now?” Turning around, she prodded her nail at the air that separated them. “For starters, my job has nothing to do with you. Secondly, I know you don’t want to get back into what we used to do. You probably find it beneath you now that you’re a big-city cop - and that’s fine. Really, I couldn’t care less about your snobbish tendencies when it comes to other people at this point. But you will respect what Sho and Yuki are trying to do. It may seem like they’re being childish, but I can only see it as trying to find closure for what happened. And that…” Expression taut and muscles tense, the blonde snarled at her company. “That is something all of us are lacking.”  
  
“I never thought of it like that.”  
  
“No, you wouldn’t. It’s not you’re idea, after all.”  
  
“Don’t make up my motives.”  
  
“Then say yes or no clearly, right now, before I get in my car and go.” Panting from the heat and the string of issues, she waved her hands by her head like a crazy person. “I won’t stand for you pulling this shit around them.”  
  
“I have a life now, Kujo.”  
  
Recoiling at the wrong kind of weight his words held, the woman frowned in disgust. “And they don’t?” Clicking her tongue off her teeth, the woman started walking again, although this time much more slowly. “I don’t know so much about Sho and Yuki’s circumstances, but Rin took time off from her schooling in Nagoya. She has serious personal issues going on, so much so that she wouldn’t even go into detail with me. She has more responsibilities than all of us, but she could still find the time,” Throwing the end of her cigarette on the floor, she shrugged as she stepped on in. “so don’t tell me it’s because you’re too busy because busy is a word that doesn’t cut it in this instance.”  
  
Himura felt as if he was struck by déjà vu. He was sure there had been a time like this before. With his emotions conflicting with a sense of duty, the man took a leap of faith for his own curiosity. “You think we can go back to how it was, don’t you?”  
  
Almost laughing at the direct question, and even more-so because of its meaning, the blonde paused. “I wouldn’t even wish it.” Sniffing her nose clear of the harsh city fumes, she glanced around in search. “I loved the time we all spent together, no doubt. Even with all of the bickering and spats we all had, and the shitty ending to it, it was the best time of my life.” She told absent-mindedly as she looked around for her vehicle a second time.  
  
Trailing a few paces behind, Himura spoke. “Maybe we should take my car?"  
  
Glancing back over her shoulder, Kujo mocked. "Why, ‘don't wanna to be driven around by a woman?" She came to a grey van and patted the searing metal hood twice in quick succession. Rounding the vehicle, she stopped at the driver’s side and unlocked the door.  
  
"I'm just weary of how you drive." He told honestly.  
  
Bobbing her head confidently, the blonde noted as she climbed inside the scratched up van. "My driving is fine; I have a full, clean, real license." Leaning over the seat beside her, she unlocked the passenger door from the inside and was quickly greeted by a sceptical look.  
  
"Then if it's not your license, maybe the vehicle?" Himura wondered seriously as he inspected both the exterior and what he could see through the open passenger door.  
  
Furrowing her brows, Kujo huffed. "What are you trying to say?"  
  
"Like I mentioned before, you haven't changed." He prodded the scuffed felted roof above his head.  
  
Rolling her eyes, the female placed one hand on her hip as the other arm rested on top of the steering wheel. "You haven't let that go, have you? I only borrowed that car."  
  
Pulling a comical face, the man remembered that specific incident. "Yeah, one that belonged to a friend of my family. I'm the one that got a beating for it after you caused its hood to come off." He tried to shake the traumatizing image out of his mind. “How did you even manage to do that?”  
  
Puffing out her cheeks, Kujo recalled a little detail. "It only got beat up because someone jumped out in front of me." She prodded the dashboard with stern conviction.  
  
“You were doing 95 down the high street-” Himura's expression dropped into a blank stare when he recalled his memory of it. "-They were on the sidewalk!"  
  
"That was a long time ago." Also remembering that part of the story, the blonde flapped her hand as if it didn't matter any more. “And I got it that old bang’r to 99, thank you.” Receiving a shake of his head from her company, the blonde shrugged and rolled her eyes.  
  
“You might of made a hundred if you didn’t make poor old Fujimura San dive off the pier with you’re inability to drive straight.”  
  
“I always hated that fuckin’ peddle bike.” Kujo tilted her head as she took a sharp intake of breath and squinted ahead. “He really creeped me out with his squeaky back wheel and the stuffed dog he carried in the front basket.”  
  
Himura snorted a laugh in remembrance. “He was a lonely old man.”  
  
“He was a mentally skewed version of the Child Catcher from Chitty Chitty Bang Bang.” Glancing to her passenger, the blonde screwed up her face. “He seriously bothered me.”  
  
“Out of all the things to worry you, Fuji-Ojii San was it…” Tutting, Himura huffed and wobbled his head with a light chuckle.  
  
Pouting with a scowl, the driver snipped. “Shut up and hurry inside before I run you off the road too.”  
  
Heaving a breath, the Officer gave in. "Fine, I'll get in, but you better follow the road rules."  
  
Wobbling her head madly, the blonde waited for the man to get in. "Yes, yes~" As soon as he had, she turned the key. The ignition started and the engine rumbled unstably. At the same time, the radio turned on and bleared a rock song. Glancing to the side, she smiled weakly at the passenger shutting the door behind him. “My bad.” Putting the volume down, she shifted the stiff gear stick into reverse only to have obnoxious coughing come from her left. Looking to the man, she asked. “What?”  
  
“You didn’t check any of your mirrors, and you’re not wearing your belt.”  
  
“I remember where the other cars are.” She told proudly before her features warped into an ugly frowning pout. “And the belt hurts me.” She cupped her breasts, her hands disappearing underneath the hindrance as she gave a jiggle.  
  
Instantly turning away, Himura wound down his window by the crank on the inside of his door. “Going head first through the windscreen will hurt more. Please put it on.”  
  
“You sound like a virgin talking about a condom,” she screwed her face up and mocked his remark in a higher pitch that sounded nothing like his. “Please put it on.”  
  
“Safe intercourse is nothing to be laughed at.”  
  
“At least call it how it is, Kae. It’s sex. Good ol’ fuckin’.” Her brow flickered as she continued to tease and the man next to her squirmed at the rough language.  
  
Doing as she was told begrudgingly, yet hooking her arm over the upper strap so that the belt gathered at her middle, the blonde reversed before her company could make another comment. Narrowly missing the car behind, the blonde switched gears as if she was manoeuvring a compact vehicle built for drifting. Speeding towards the plastic arm which halted non-paying parkers from entering or exiting, the blonde hit the brake and her partner jolted forward. Scanning an odd shiny pass on the little machine just outside of her window, she waited for the barrier to rise before taking off like a bullet out of a gun.  
  
Watching the packed city scenery speed past, Himura waited until the woman was out onto the main road which led towards the highway and at a steady speed. Her idea, not his. He had been white-knuckling it since he got in the van but at least she seemed in a good place as she mumbled the lyrics of the song playing on the radio.  
  
“Who is Yamazaki Kana, and what is Imai’s Handyman Services?”  
  
He just had to go and ruin it.  
  


* * *

  
  
_16:45_  
  
  
Sitting at the very back of the establishment, the younger trio enjoyed the outdoor scenery through the orangery without baking. Sun shining in through the stained-glass windows as the wind chimes above their heads flittered softly, the small group were the most comfortable they had been in a long time. Conversing over their points of view on what was happening in their birth town at that very moment, the two redheads bickered. Picking at the starters they had order in wait for their seniors, Kurosawa munched happily as he watched the pair across from him argue about which store was the best when they were kids.  
  
“Kuga San’s was the best!” Shibata told yet again. “Who can argue against comics and Gatcha machines?”  
  
“Tachibana Obaa Chan’s by the sea front was better. She sold us sand buckets and dinghy’s.” Holding back from taking a bite out of the chicken wing in his hand, Tsukino gawped with wide eyes. “And she always gave Yuki and I free food.”  
  
The female’s brows narrowed in fluster. “That’s because you both looked like pre-teen girls until the time you were in our second year of high school.”  
  
“I did not!” Tsukino argued back.  
  
Nose up as she chugged her drink, the taller redhead cooed into her glass. “Did too.”  
  
The jingle of the bell above the front door notified the employees that more customers had arrived. Before they could badger said customers, the female of the pair held up her hand and went about scouring the place for the group she was looking for. It didn't take long to find the trio of stand-outs. In near enough the same moment that the blonde had found them, she turned back to the woman behind the counter as not to make eye contact with her past. Fishing her wallet from her inner vest pocket, Kujo stared the list of what she wanted.  
  
“Holy shit.” Tsukino stopped his pointless jabbering to stare at the tall pair at the counter, almost obscured by the corner. “They actually came.”  
  
“Wha-" Kurosawa turned his head to follow his friend’s line of sight. “Oh my.” Pale irises quickly found the pair that stuck out like saw thumbs.  
  
“Kyuhahah, they almost stand out as much as me.” The woman with a vibrant red main cackled before snatching up the last of the spicy chicken skewers.  
  
Grabbing the tray of drinks, the eldest male made his way over to the table whilst the woman paid. “Good afternoon.” He told flatly, not sure of how to behave after so long. “Your drin-”  
  
Bustling past, the blonde threw herself down on the empty seat between the standing male to her right and the empty chair to her left. Noticing the ashtray in the corner between her and the redhead, she held up a cigarette. “It’s okay to smoke, right?”  
  
Frowning, Himura stared at the woman to his left. “So, you can ask?”  
  
“If I asked you, I’d be waiting all day for your wishy-washy reply.” The group chuckled, but it wasn’t even a beat before she continued. “You’re almost as bad as Sho.”  
  
“Hey!” The addressed interrupted.  
  
Sitting back, the woman slot right back into the swing of things. It felt so natural to be back. Holding out the carton of cigarettes to the woman across from her, the blonde lit her friend’s vice before doing the same to her own. Taking a deep breath on the pungent smoke, she examined each of the faces surrounding her. “Uwah, this takes me back.”  
  
“You seem really at home with it, considering you left without a word.” Tsukino spoke. Being kicked under the table, the redhead grunted in pain.  
  
Kurosawa tried to smile away the awkward comment as he held his hands up. “He didn’t mean it like that, Ku-Ta Senpai.”  
  
“Yes he did.” Lowering her head, the blonde stared at the ash growing on the slim, white stick between her index and middle finger. Peering up with a small smile, she shook her head once. “You don’t need to stick up for him to me.”  
  
“I wish someone would have stuck up for me.” Himura mumbled into his glass.  
  
"I’m surprised she actually managed to convince you, Himura.”  
  
Eyes shooting to the shortest, the tallest glowered. “Just because we’re adults, it doesn’t mean you get to address me informally.”  
  
Receiving the piercing glare, the construction worker held his hands up in defence. “I’m not picking a fight,” He exhaled with a shrug. “it’s just that I’ve always referred to you that way to other people.”  
  
“So, you talk badly about me behind my back?”  
  
Sipping her drink, the taller of the two women cut in before a real seriousness could be exhorted. “Let’s just be glad that everybody who can be here is.” The woman’s lofty tone halted all activity – even the other regulars halted their own tasks to watch what was going to happen next.  
  


 

* * *

  
Updated: 25th April 2018 - 22:38  
  
  



	6. The Ghost Hunter’s Club

 

 

The Ghost Hunter’s Club were pretty famous in their hometown, and even more so in this place. They would visit this establishment at least once a day. With books lined up on cases for two and a half floors, it was a place anybody could go to escape. Hidden on a back street which was infamous for the alternative scene, its capacity usually topped twenty people on a week day. However, it wasn’t unheard of to squeeze in up to fifty when live music played on the open attic floor, or when everywhere said they were fully booked during a street festival.  
  
Kurosawa had found it whilst looking for an old print of The Tales of Genji, and it had somehow become their second base. Despite the clear 21+ on all three doors, the group had been accepted into the secret society which lurked in the offset of the closed community. Even now, after nearly a decade, a handful of the same regulars sat at the counter which doubled as a bar.  
  
Animosity replaced by a cold chill, the group of five stared off in different directions. Kurosawa kept his eyes on his glass. “Is this enough?” His voice was meek.  
  
“He would tell us it was.” Kujo rested her elbow on the table and held her vice by her lips as she stared off out of the trippy windows, avoiding looking at the empty seat to her left.  
  
“You would know.”  
  
Tilting her head, the blonde narrowed her eyes. “I expected some bitching from you, Himura, but I never thought for a second that you’d-”  
  
Exhaling a lengthy sigh, the tallest nodded his head facetiously. "Thanks, but I think I've had enough of complaints for today."  
   
Glaring down at the man she thought she was making progress with, Kujo shot up out of her seat. Taking the tray filled with empty glasses, the blonde walked away.  
  
"Ku-Ta…San?” The fair male pondered whether he should be using honorifics after such a long time. “She gave you an earful on the way, didn't she?" Kurosawa tore his eyes from the blonde’s back and looked to Himura with a small smile of pity.  
  
"Five minutes hadn't even passed before it started. We actually kinda...fought." He placed his hands poised on his lap as he avoided eye contact with the others.  
  
Trying to break the tension, Kurosawa tapped the table top with both palms and gave a welcoming smile. "Enough of that kind of talk, what's everyone been doing?"  
  
Shibata thought seeing as everyone was trying, she may as well put in effort to get along as well. Fiddling with her cigarette, she looked up. "I'm at Uni, studying psychology."  
  
"Ouh~ Shi-Ri Chan has always been into in that kind of stuff." Kurosawa seemed extremely interested in what his old class mate had to say.  
  
"I bet she picked that because she's used to playing mind games." Tsukino cut in with a snort of laughter.  
  
Snapping at the snide comment, the redhead kicked her ex-classmate in the shin under the table and then glared at his pained face. "Tch, shall I make you my next experiment specimen?"  
  
Holding his hand up in defeat, Tsukino hissed as he rubbed the assaulted spot with his other hand. "I'll pass, thanks."  
  
"Here." Kujo had reappeared and placed a tray of drinks down on the table before sitting down on the seat between Shibata and Himura.  
  
A moment of silence passed of the group looking at the glasses before their eyes went to the eldest female. Eyes flittering up to meet her senior’s, Shibata tilted her head. "I meant to ask, but how did you know what we were drinking?"  
  
The blonde cocked her head with fake seriousness as her eyebrow flickered up in jest. "I've developed psychic powers."  
  
"Very funny." The redhead chuckled and shook her head.  
  
Kujo shrugged and gestured to the assortment of beverages. "Does it matter? Drink up, they're on me."  
  
Leaning forward with his arms on the table, Kurosawa redirected the conversation. "Back to what we've been doing. What about you, Hi-Ka Senpai?"  
  
The blonde jutted her thumb casually to the brooding figure beside her. "'Guy's a cop."  
  
Just like he used to, Kurosawa seemed enthralled by even the slightest of things. "Really? That's so cool."  
  
Licking his lips after taking a sip of his black coffee with an after-taste of Irish Cream, Himura made eye contact with the youngest man. "I'm training to becoming a detective."  
  
Rubbing the side of his head while he frowned, Tsukino mumbled in thought. "I feel like I've just had déjà vu."  
  
"Hm?" The eldest tilted his head.  
  
Looking up at his senior, the shortest person wondered. "Didn't you mention that back in high school?"  
  
Kujo clocked the man behind the bar staring over at them. Trying to ignore the intrusive stare, the blonde brought herself back to the conversation at the table. “That wasn’t him.”  
  
"Then who was it-o-oh..." Tsukino shrunk back upon realizing what he'd brought to light.  
  
Kurosawa found the bright side of the situation and praised the older man. "It's nice you're doing something like that."  
  
"Don't misunderstand." Himura cut him off before he could run any further with the fantasy. “It’s what my family wanted of me.”  
  
Rolling her eyes, the eldest female continued to watch the outside scenery as she berated her old classmate. "'Shoulda kept ya mouth shut; it made you seem like a kinder person."  
  
"A-anyway..." Kurosawa glanced between his two seniors with panic, hoping another situation like the last one wouldn't blow up. "Tsu-Sho and I have been getting on okay; trade around here’s picked up since we were in school. He's been doing construction on contract and working part time at an industrial plant that opened last year, haven't you?" He looked to the man beside him and smiled.  
  
"Hm." Tsukino stared down into his drink but stopped when a fray of curiosity caught him. "What about you, Senpai?" He turned to the blonde.  
  
"Me?" The eldest female leaned her head back as she took a breath. "This and that, odd jobs here and there." Hooking her finger over the edge of the ashtray, Kujo pulled it closer and took out a cigarette as she glanced to the youngest man. "How about you, Yuki? How's your health?"  
  
The effeminate male seemed to loosen up at that very moment. Most people pussyfooted around that subject, so he was glad that his old friend just came out and asked. "I've had a couple of seasonal colds, but everything seems to be going good. I've even managed to get a part time job at the local kindergarten, too." The youngest was truly happy about the way things were going for him. "It seems as though we've all been able to make ends meet." An eye-smile brightened Kurosawa's face upon hearing that everyone was doing well.  
  
Shibata sat forward as she prodded the top of her glass. "Well, that’s great and all, but what about the reason why we’ve all been summoned here?"  
  
Himura hummed at the wording. “You make it sound like we should be wearing shrouds and meeting in dank spaces to take part in black mass.”  
  
Kujo pointed around the enclave they were sat in. The whole place smelt like old wood and patchouli, but being under the stairs made it seem like some kind of hippy Hobbit hole. “We are meeting in a dank space…”  
   
Recalling the initial incident, Tsukino sat up to face the others properly. "That...I got a weird request from my boss at the construction site." He pulled a strange face, something halfway between confusion and worry.  
   
Finding a crack in her old friend's concentration, Shibata leapt at it mercilessly. "Did he tell you to pull your pants down and bend over, Chibi Chan?"  
   
The sour expression from earlier returned as the smaller redhead faked a laugh. "Har-har-har, very funny."  
   
"Carry on, Sho." His female senior decided to join the group properly and rested her elbow on the polished table top.  
  
"He told me that he heard I used to be part of our old club, and then acted all shifty.”  
  
“That’s it?”  
  
“Sounds diabolical.” Kujo sarcastically groaned at the lack of details.  
  
“He said he needs that kind of help. His brother was the one who went to him after an incident had happened at their family compound in Tokigawa. Rather than me explain here when I don't know all the details, he gave me the address and told me to call around."  
  
“Sounds like another bust to me.” Himura shot but just as quickly halted himself when he realized he had used the slang they used back in high school.  
  
“You couldn’t watch a five minute porn vid without going bust.” The blonde tutted and returned her attention to her junior.  
  
“I could.” Himura mumbled but it went unheard as the others continued their talk.  
  
"You just didn't want to go by yourself because you're too scared." Shibata picked at her fellow redhead again.  
   
The shortest bared his teeth. "I am not!" Kurosawa grinned as he nodded his head from behind his lifelong best friend.  
  
Placing her arms behind her head, the younger woman’s tank top strained over her bust as she leaned back and hummed for a moment in thought. "I took some time off, so I'm in regardless. What about you two?" She looked at the two seniors with what seemed like a blank stare. However, this was no ordinary blank stare. This was Shibata Rin’s ‘If you don’t do it, I’ll make your life Hell’ stare, and both senior’s knew it.  
   
Clearing his throat, Himura also went about taking a dig at his high school acquaintance’s previous remark. "Why not, I may as well get some on-the-job experience after being dragged away from my 'comfort zone'." He emphasized his point as he picked up the bizarre concoction he was afforded.  
  
Kujo stubbed out her vice and wobbled her head. Rolling her neck, she downed her untouched drink in one. "It's gonna get dark soon. We should make a plan and prepare what we need, and then hit the road early.”  
  
"Good idea, Batman, but where are we staying?" Shibata asked.  
  
Tsukino held his hands up, knowing what was about to happen. "I have no room at my place."  
   
"I only have enough room for one at mine." Kurosawa admitted with an opaque look of regret on his face. A familiar turn was about to replay itself.  
   
The three temporarily homeless people instantly paid mind to each other. "There's no other way to solve it." Shibata sat up straight and glared at her seniors. The air of the enclosed space became heavy and muscles tensed at the turn in situation.  
   
Holding his head high, Himura agreed. "You're right."  
   
"On three, then." Kujo instructed and held her hand behind her back just like the other two.  
   
"One...Two...Three! Jan-Ken-Po!"  
   
"Shit." The blonde hissed.  
  
Himura clenched his jaw. "Fu..."  
  
Glee painting her face, Shibata flashed a dark grin at her dejected victims before looking at Kurosawa and patting his shoulder giddily. "Looks like I'm staying with you, Kuro-Ma Chwan~"  
  
Kujo glanced to Himura, who looked a little more than irritated by the whole idea of having to settle sleeping arrangements by a kid’s game, and then going and losing to top of it.  
  
"A friend of my Pa's may be able to help. I'll get him to call for you." Tsukino offered.  
  
"Kujo?" Himura glowered down at the woman sat beside him.  
  
"What?" She glared back, taking the tone as a confrontation.  
  
"Take me back to my place."  
  
The blonde sneered in disbelief. "Hah, are you runni-"  
  
"No, I need to pick up some stuff."  
  
"I suppose I can, on one condition." The blonde nodded with her nose turned up and her eyes closed.  
  
"And that is?"  
  
"Stop using my Goddamn surname." Her fake composure crumbled and she slapped him on the back of the head as she stood up. Putting her smokes in her pocket, Kujo rolled her shoulders. "I'll call around your place after I've finished chauffeuring Baby-Chan around." She tugged at the cloth covering Himura’s right shoulder, motioning him to get up - which he did.  
  
Halting from putting the empty plates and glasses on the tray, Himura huffed at the teasing nickname. "Who're you calling a baby?!"  
  
"Careful, you'll get wrinkles from stressing too much." Waving over her shoulder, the eldest female nudged her company to hurry up.  
  
The trio of junior’s watched the older pair pause at the bar as they continued to nag each other. Himura put the tray down on the counter and gain thanks from a gushing barmaid. Kujo slapped his arm and wobbled her head mockingly at her yearmate’s shy reaction.  
  
Eyes locked on the pair leaving through the main door, the youngest man hummed to those remaining. "Do you think she can help it?"  
  
"What?" Shibata asked as she unwrapped one of the complementary toffees and shoved it in her mouth.  
  
Kurosawa sighed while watching his two seniors quarrel as they walked past the giant, spandangled floor-to-ceiling window. "Ku-Ta Senpai just has to tease Hi-Ka Senpai whenever she gets the chance."  
  
“You’re saying it like anything’s changed.” Arching over the backrest of her chair, the woman groaned as she stretched. “Do you recall a time when they were ever out-right friendly to each other, because I don’t.”  


* * *

  
**Updated:** 21st May 2018 - 17:50  
  
  
  



	7. Residences

 

_18:05_  
  
Kujo drove Himura back to his apartment in order to collect what he needed for what they agreed would be a three day-two night trip. The atmosphere had eased up, but this was likely down to the fact there had been little conversation beside Himura giving directions to his residence. The building itself was new and imposing with its gleaming glass facade. Nothing like the original Himura clan compound, but it still flaunted the fact he had money.  
  
Riding the elevator to the tenth floor and unlocking his apartment door, Himura stepped inside the pale wooden foyer and gestured for the female to follow. The place was practically a sleek showroom in shades of cream; there was a minimal signs of being lived in, and it had a slight twinge of disinfectant. The colour scheme consisted of beige and cream, and the air was cool despite the late afternoon sun spilling through the open blinds. Kujo supposed it suited his tastes.  
  
"Make yourself at home. I'm going to pack some stuff and get changed."  
  
The woman nodded without saying a word and went to inspecting the generous, airy space with very few personal things. Just when she was getting into looking at the pictures housed on the sideboard at the far end of the sitting room, the front door opened to reveal a petite woman.  
  
Apparently more startled than the blonde, the newly arrived female clasped her chest. "Who're you?"  
  
Staring straight back at her, taking in the sight of the slender frame in an expensive looking sun dress, the blonde spoke. "You're supposed to give your name before asking for someone else's." Clearly, she had forgotten that she was in somebody else’s home.  
  
The woman with coal hair down to her elbows choked at the remark. Throwing her purse and wide-brimmed hat down on the sofa, she advanced for the stranger. "I'm surprised a person like you knows manners like that." An obvious expression of loathing painted her face as she eyed the blonde from head to toe, and then back again.  
  
Before the one sided argument could brew any further, Himura emerged from the bedroom. Both women glanced to the man pulling the hem of his t-shirt down with one hand, and a holdall in the other.  
  
The shorter woman looked like she was on the verge of having a fit. "What have you been doing! Who is she?"  
  
"I got changed." He told honestly, oblivious as to why the woman was so angry. Kujo caught onto what the woman could be thinking but kept her mouth shut.  
  
Turning around and glaring at the blonde, the brunette pointed in her direction viciously. "You better keep your hands to yourself."  
  
Puffing her cheeks out briefly, the blonde spoke in jest. "Are you feeling threatened?"  
  
Eyes widening and chest filling with air as if she was about to show some kind of anime superpower, the petite female bellowed. "W-what?"  
  
Waving her hand, the outer corners of Kujo's lids turned up as she smiled. "Don't worry so much, or you'll age quicker. That's bad news for someone with only their appearance as collateral."  
  
"You bitch, do you know who I am?" The shorter woman stomped her foot in irritation.  
  
The guest turned away and picked up one of the pictures with a mumble. "No, but I'm sure you're going to tell me."  
  
"Listen to me when I'm talking." The woman lurched forward and slapped the frame out of the blonde’s hands, sending it crashing to the floor.  
  
"Stop it, Maya!" Himura reached out for the brunette but it was too late.  
  
Snatching the shorter girl's wrist and twisting it as she held it above her head, the blonde glowered down on her. Ragging the female within a couple of inches of her face, the taller woman snarled. "You might have got your way so far by throwing tantrums and bullying people with your status, but don't make the mistake of thinking that will work with me."  Shoving the horrified woman away, the blonde crouched down to collect the picture which had broke.  
  
Gasping like a fish out of water between the crouching female and the man, Maya screamed. "Are you just going to stand there, Anata?"  
  
Himura held his hands up, not wanting to get involved in such a situation. "I tried to warn you."  
  
"Is that all you have to say?" Huffing, the brunette advanced for him. Taking a hold of the handle of his bag, she tried to pull it out of his grip. “Where are you going?”  
  
“I’m going seeing some old school mates from my hometown for a few days.”  
  
“And you didn’t think to tell me?” Scoffing, she rolled her eyes. “It better not be that stupid ghost hunting thing.”  
  
Himura subconsciously glanced to the blonde with her back to the pair. Following his line of sight, Maya pulled at his bag harder. “We have wedding preparations to take care of. My father is waiting to make payments.” Side-eying him, she pouted. “If you ever decide to agree on the date...”  
  
“Your father’s money isn’t going anywhere any time soon.”  
  
“Is that what you think this is? Am I just a meal ticket?”  
  
“I’ve had enough of being dogged today, Maya.” He shrugged off her grip. “Drop it.”  
  
Eyes wide at the unheard of turn in attitude, the short brunette backed up. Shocked by the tone which was nothing more than stern, the woman snatched her belongings off the couch and stormed off out of the apartment.  
  
Waiting until he was sure Maya had left, Himura sighed. "Why did it take you so long to snap?"  
  
“Did you want me to do it sooner?” Nicking herself on a splinter of glass, Kujo watched the sanguine pearl on the pad of her ring finger. "Or are you trying to say I have no self-control?" She glanced up with the end of her finger between her lips.  
  
"N..." He held his breath and then chose to be honest. "Yes, that's what I'm saying."  
  
Standing up with the broken frame, the blonde nodded towards the partially open front door. "I saw the ring on her finger. That, and her having a key...I gathered that she’s your fiancée."  
  
Himura's eyes became downcast. "I take it you won't be coming to the wedding?"  
  
"I don't think even you should be going to the wedding." Shrugging at the morbid expression of her friend, the blonde placed the framed picture of the members of the Ghost Hunting Club back on the counter. "Are you ready?"  
  
Without a word, Himura walked to the front door. Shuffling close behind him, watching his back, it reminded her of one of the uncountable walks to school, or hunting excursions; Her two male classmates walking just ahead as their leader gave his routine pep-talk to the then-reserved posh kid.  
  
The pair travelled down to the car park in silence. Once Himura had thrown his bag in the back, he sat beside the door to his left, making sure to leave a gap between them on the couch-like bench. Watching the woman fish her umpteenth smoke from her pocket, he was beginning to think that her pocket multiplied cigarettes. Fastening his belt, the brunet sat back in his seat stiffly. Soon enough, she noticed the unusual attention.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you mind?" He held out his hand in a strange gesture.  
  
Taken aback, the blonde verified. "Seriously?"  
  
"I started after high school but then quit when I got engaged to Maya."  
  
Faking seriousness, the blonde shook her head. "So, you want me to be the terrible friend that knocks you back off the rails."  
  
"Let's be honest, I was never really on the rails."  
  
Chuckling, the blonde offered her passenger a cigarette. "That's true." Starting the engine, the driver commanded a similar reckless manoeuvre as earlier.  
  
Lighting the vice and inhaling the first drag, Himura stared out of his window wistfully. "Say, Taka..." The driver hummed in acknowledgement. "I'm..." There was a pause and then he turned to face her. He inspected her profile for a second and his tone changed. "I'm hungry."  
  
Sure that there was something else he wanted to say, she opened her mouth to call him out. Turning to her right, she was hit by what she saw. His whole attitude had changed to a happier one - One that Kujo knew wasn't quite as genuine as he was trying to sell. Pulling back with a deep inhalation of breath, the blonde took on the spiral path which led to the outside.  
  
“Pick a place.”  
  
  


* * *

  
  
_19:50_  
  
The Ghost Hunters Club had regrouped at Kurosawa’s home. Aside from devising their plan for tomorrow - which consisted of meeting up at 7:30 and setting off after gathering supplies -  the pair of Seniors didn’t stay too long. Other than some teasing coming from Shibata and Tsukino about Himura and Kujo spending the day alone together, the shortest man had told them that he'd asked his father about a place to stay. It turned out that his father's friend owned a modest sized inn on the outskirts of town. Tsukino’s father had told them it wasn’t going to be a five star hotel, but it would be okay for the night.  
  
  


* * *

 

  
_20:35_  
  
Both Himura and Kujo had made it to the place where they were supposed to be staying. It seemed decent enough: a typical style structure for the time it was built, which looked like it was sometime just before the Edo period. At least it had somewhere to park her van despite it being off the main street, which was a miracle considering it had taken the pair of their brains over half an hour to manoeuvre around the narrow streets filled with oddbobs of buildings out of a period drama. That’s not to say it didn’t appear a little worse for wear when it came to the outer façade with its wooden structure and old fashioned plaque reading ‘Ishikawa Ryokan’ worn down to the point it was almost unreadable.  
  
Parking on sparse grit beside the stream which ran around the side of the inn, Kujo shuffled down the unkempt path towards the main entrance with a hold-all in the grip of her left hand, not even waiting for her company. Upon entering the establishment, she was met by a middle aged man sat behind the counter of the surprisingly large open foyer. He was wearing a rolled up bandana around his forehead and a khaki yukata with its sleeves rolled up to his shoulders. Sniffing up to clear her nose of pollen, the blonde advanced for the reception. "Excuse me?"  
  
The presumed owner looked up from his magazine. "What can I do for you, little lady?"  
  
"Tsukino Jii San recommended this place to us. Do you have any rooms for just the night?"  
  
"Ah, Gen Kun?" Easing up off the stool he'd been sat on, the owner turned around and unhooked one of the keys off the rack on the wall. "He called ahead and said you’re going back there tomorrow. Can you give him a message for me?" As she received the key, the blonde nodded. "Tell him I need some more of the 5mm drill bits; tell him not to forget this time. The man has a brain like a sieve." Sitting back down, the worker pointed down the hall from the opposite way they'd come from. "When you get to the stairway at the end, follow it up and turn left."  
  
"What about the fee?" The woman asked.  
  
Waving his hand as he smiled, the owner spoke. "Don't worry about it. Just pass that message on and we'll be even."  
  
"Thanks, Ojii San." Returning the smile, Kujo skipped off in the direction she'd been told with her company following behind her at a much more normal pace.  
  
Once out of earshot from the reception, Himura frowned at the female's back. "Why didn't you offer to pay?"  
  
Making a start on the stairs, the woman huffed. "I did. I asked about the fee, which is the same as offering."  
  
"You're so frugal."  
  
"That's not true. I splash out on alcohol."  
  
"I'm sure." He rolled his eyes.  
  
“Not everyone comes from an upstanding clan, Bocchan.” By this point, the pair had made it to their room, number 12. Kujo fitted the key in its designated slot and unlocked the door. Pushing open the barrier with her hip, the pair got a view of the shoebox room which was not traditional in any sense. Standing at the threshold, horror covered their faces.  
  
"What is this?" The blonde gawked at the design of the room.  
  
"You're asking me?" The police officer asked, completely bewildered.  
  
"Are we really staying here?"  
  
"You make it sound like this is the worst place we've stayed." Kujo gave him a skeptical look, prompting him to elaborate. "Do you not remember when we went on our first job out of town, down to Chichibu and we crashed at that shrine? I think the damp and draft are worse than this." He picked up a red sequin throw cushion and gave it a scrutinizing glare before tossing it aside.  
  
Going around the space, examining the odd disco ball hanging from the ceiling and then the lamp, which had a red bulb, the woman hummed as her eyes refused to focus on one gaudy object alone. "Haven't you noticed something important, Mister Detective?"  
  
"What?" Himura glanced back over his shoulder with a fur leopard print throw in his hands.  
  
"There's only one bed."  
  
His face dropped slightly as his eyes landed on the red satin sheets. "O-oh..."  
  
"Now you're bothered by it?" She asked, and just as she did, the giggling from the next room along turned into full-blown thumping.  
  
Not knowing where to look, Himura kept his eyes on the floor as a wave of heavy grunts and feminine mewls broke past the thin walls. "Sorry, the first thing I looked at wasn't the bed."  
  
Raising an eyebrow and then contorting her face, Kujo spoke in an obvious tone. "Hm, well, there are plenty of things that steal your attention in here." It was true. The tones of obnoxious scarlet really competed with the mirrored ceiling and assortment of feather and leather toys in the open trunk across the room.  
  
"I hope the food's okay."  
  
"Let's not chance it.” Closing the chest lid, she pinched the lace voile and peeked out of the small window. For such a quiet area, there were a fair few people beginning to pass on the old street below. “I noticed a restaurant on the way here."  
  
Flopping back on the satin sheets, Himura stared up at the ceiling as he gurgled. "What are we waiting for? I could do with a drink."  
  
Blinking a few times, Kujo stuck her hand underneath her hair and scratched the back of her neck tacky with sweat. "I didn't expect you to say that."  
  
Sitting up and wobbling his head mockingly, Himura hummed. "Some of us change, you know."  
  
Throwing her nose up in pretend anger, Kujo only had to stride thrice before she was back at the door. "Whatever. I'm going; lock up." The comment and the thrown key made Himura flail in an attempt to get up from the cushy bed and chase after the woman.  
  


 

* * *

  
**Updated:** 21st May 2018 - 17:57  
  
  



End file.
